1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to aircraft. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of propeller and hub designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sophisticated blade retention systems are normally employed in accommodating variable pitch propeller arrangements for aircraft. This is because the system must accommodate the mechanical equipment necessary to rotate each blade on its longitudinal axis, while at the same time adequately secure each blade against the great tensile and rotational loads it must carry when in operation.
Each blade is normally retained inside a hub assembly. Ideally, any reductions in blade and/or hub weight is seen as a significant advance. But it is important that structural integrity not be compromised in these weight reduction pursuits.